First Impressions
by Totally-Out-Of-It
Summary: The first time Kurt went to Blaine's house he was a nervous wreck. The reaction of Blaine's parents to his new boyfriend was...not exactly what anyone expected. Klaine. Between S2 and S3.


**First Impressions**

_The first time Kurt went to Blaine's house he was a nervous wreck. The reaction of Blaine's parents to his new boyfriend was...not exactly what anyone expected. Klaine. Between S2 and S3._

...

...

Ok. This is my first Glee fic. I wrote it shortly after "Big Brother" aired, since that was the episode that actually got me watching Glee. (Matt Bomer was going to be in it, and I saw he was meant to be Blaine's brother, so I watched everything about Blaine and, by association, Kurt, and fell in love with Klaine, and that's how I got into Glee. I regret nothing.)

...

...

When, shortly after Kurt's Junior year ended and the summer was fresh in the air, Blaine invited him to meet his parents...Well, Kurt was understandably nervous.

Ok. Maybe not nervous. More like absolutely terrified.

"What if they freak out when they see me?" Kurt asked suddenly, staring straight out the front of the car.

Blaine had just parked his car in front of a large, beautiful house over an hour from where he'd picked Kurt up at his house. He looked over at his boyfriend and saw, through his profile, the frightened look on his face. He reached over and touched Kurt's hand.

"They won't," he assured him.

Kurt shook his head. "No. I mean, my dad freaked out when he saw you in my bed after Rachel's party, and he's been more supportive than I ever could have hoped for. Parents are fine until there's definitive proof sitting in their laps. What if they only _think_ they're ok with you being gay until you actually bring a guy home?"

Blaine squeezed his hand and Kurt looked at him. "Listen. I...I'm nervous too," he admitted. Kurt's eyes widened and, if anything, he looked more scared. "But I love you, and I want...I want _everyone_ to know." Kurt felt his chest heat up and tears spring to his eyes. "And that starts with my parents."

"Blaine," Kurt whispered, turning his hand in Blaine's to link their fingers together. He nodded. "Ok. Let's do it."

Blaine got out of his car and hurried over to open Kurt's door. Kurt wasn't usually one to expect this act, but when he realized Blaine was going to do it, he sat back and waited. Then he took Blaine's hand as he stepped out of the car.

"You're such a gentleman," he teased. Blaine smiled.

"I try."

They held hands all the way up the front walk, past the manicured lawn and the topiaries (_oh my god, is this really Blaine's house?_), to the front door. Blaine opened the front door and pulled Kurt inside. Kurt immediately felt like he was back at Dalton. The walls were white with mahogany covering the lower half and the floor. There was an expensive looking rug that led to an impressive staircase; which wasn't spiral like Kurt had been expecting, though he'd never admit to that. The house wasn't hugely spectacular, but it was much more impressive than Kurt's.

Kurt looked around at the photos hanging on the walls. There was one of a young woman, or she looked young but Kurt could see she was actually middle aged, and one of a matching man on either side of the staircase in front of them. However, there was no picture of Blaine. Granted, there was no room for one of him without making the entire aesthetic of the set up unbalanced, but didn't he have a brother? Kurt was pretty sure Blaine had mentioned it once. Still, neither son was portrayed. Maybe it was a money thing? To showcase the ones who brought the wealth in as early as possible?

And in any case, any picture shown to the rest of the world would probably be a picture of Blaine dressed like a Warbler, so Kurt wasn't too upset that there wasn't one in the entryway. He much preferred when they were both dressed down and comfortable around one another.

"Mom, dad, I'm back!" Blaine called out, bringing Kurt back to the real world.

"In the living room, honey!" a woman's voice called out.

Blaine gave Kurt's hand a squeeze before turning and leading him left into the attaching room. There were two couches facing a T.V. which hung above an unlit fireplace. The walls were covered in family photos and scenery images and other homey decor. The whole room felt warm and Kurt was glad to be meeting Blaine's parents in this room.

"Mom, dad," Blaine began as he and Kurt made their way in front of the couches. "This is Kurt, my boyfriend," he introduced, holding Kurt's right hand in his own right and wrapping his left arm around Kurt's shoulders.

Kurt could feel Blaine's heart beating fast through the arm across his shoulders. Blaine was as nervous as he was. Kurt glanced sideways at Blaine briefly before focusing on the parents in front of him. There was no doubt in his mind that these were the same people pictured by the staircase. Blaine's mother had his hair, long and curly black, with blue eyes. She was wearing a beautiful ensemble of a blue dress shirt and black skirt that fell almost to her ankles. Blaine's father had a bit more grey in his hair than the picture by the stairs would suggest. His hair was also black, but was short and straight, and his eyes were brown. He wore glasses, and the way he was looking at Kurt they made him look probably more scary than he really was.

"It's a pleasure to meet you," Kurt said with a short, quick bow.

Silence reigned. Both of Blaine's parents just sat there. Kurt held his breath. They ran their eyes over him. Finally, Blaine's mother spoke up.

"Is that bag from Marc Jacobs?" she asked casually enough.

Kurt barely glanced down at the bag on his arm. "Yes. It's from his new collection." He was just glad that his worry wasn't showing in his voice.

Blaine's mother gave him a genuine smile but it was his father that spoke next. "Have a seat," he said with a motion to the second couch, empty of people. Once they were seated, still holding hands, he continued. "Blaine tells me you're a singer." Kurt nodded. "What are interested in, then? Besides singing I mean."

Blaine looked at him and even just that motion gave Kurt more courage. "Fashion. I love fashion. And I do a bit of dancing," he said. "I want to be on Broadway someday," he expounded.

"Are you into any sports?" Mrs. Anderson asked, still with that nice smile on her face.

Kurt shrugged. "Not really." Both of Blaine's parents frowned slightly. "I was on the football team for a little while, as a kicker. I scored the winning goal on the only game we won that season," he said, feeling that a bit of padding wouldn't hurt him. "And I went to Nationals with our school's cheerleading squad in my Sophomore year." He shrugged again. "I think Coach Sylvester just wanted me there cause I could sing in French, though."

"You speak French?" Mrs. Anderson asked, smiling widely again. Kurt nodded and she clapped briefly. "I love the French language. I'm learning myself. Could you say something for us?"

Kurt's eyes widened. He looked at Blaine and then at his parents. He swallowed and cleared his throat. What should he say? Kurt glanced at Blaine again and smiled a small smile. Blaine smiled back at him.

"Go ahead," Blaine said in support.

Kurt nodded and, facing Blaine's parents, said, "Votre fils est l'homme le plus incroyable que j'ai jamais rencontré. Je l'aime." The blush was high on his cheeks. It wasn't clear if anyone had understood him other than Blaine's mother, who had a similar blush to Kurt's on her face and looked like she'd just seen a puppy sneeze.

"Well, I suppose you'll be staying for dinner then," Blaine's father said, as if interrupting a conversation. "My wife is the best cook I know." He smiled at his wife and for a brief moment, Kurt saw the same look on the older man's face as he saw on Blaine's whenever Blaine smiled at him. And suddenly all of his nerves went away.

"I would love to."

...

...

The drive back to Kurt's house that evening was pleasant, filled with the buzz of an evening gone well. Kurt held Blaine's right hand as his boyfriend drove. About halfway back to Kurt's, Blaine's fingers tightened on Kurt's hand.

"They liked you," he said breathily, like he was just realizing and accepting it.

Kurt smiled. "Yea," he said with a nod. "I think they did."

Blaine turned his head to briefly look at Kurt and smiled. "Even my dad liked you."

"I think your dad liked me more after I told him my dad was a mechanic," Kurt admitted. "And your mom liked my clothes."

That caused Blaine to laugh. "No doubt." He glanced at Kurt from the corner of his eyes, keeping himself facing mostly forward as he drove. "She also loved your French. I think you impressed them both with how fluent you are. You impressed _me_, that's for sure."

Kurt nodded, remembering. She'd had him speaking French throughout dinner. Sometimes she would respond, but she wasn't nearly as fluent as Kurt was. "It was nice to speak it outside of class. That doesn't happen very often."

"Kurt," Blaine said, but trailed off unsurely.

Kurt turned to look at his boyfriend. The mildly anxious look on Blaine's face worried him. "What?" he asked quietly.

Blaine shook his head. "It's nothing, just...What did you say to my mom in French?" he asked. "In the living room, before dinner."

The blush was back on Kurt's cheeks. "I said...I told her that you were amazing...and that I loved you," he answered, almost at a whisper.

Blaine didn't react right away. But soon they had stopped at a red light and Blaine let go of the steering wheel entirely to turn and pull Kurt across the car. He pressed their lips together in a loving kiss. It only lasted a few moments, but as usual it took Kurt's breath away. Blaine looked straight in his eyes when he pulled away and ran his thumb over Kurt's cheek.

"_You_ are amazing," he clarified in a breath. "I wish I weren't driving right now so I could kiss you forever. I'm so happy."

Kurt leaned the short distance between them to once again lay his lips against Blaine's. Then he pulled away, smiling, so that Blaine could drive when the light changed green again. "Me too," he said as he sat back in his seat. He squeezed Blaine's hand and then brought it up to kiss his fingers. "Me too."

...

...

_fin._

...

...

Please review and let me know what you think!


End file.
